


танец с веерами

by Nial



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Будь Санджи там, в комнате, он не смог бы оторвать взгляд от танцовщицы, начнись хоть потоп, хоть пожар. Даже если это станет последним, что он увидит — плевать, он умрет счастливым. Особенно, когда дело касается Робин.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	танец с веерами

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн арки Вано  
> написано для команды Мугивар на one piece fall fest 2019

Заговорщики так банальны. Они настолько волнуются, чтобы их не раскрыли, что становятся слепы к настоящим ошибкам. 

Разговаривать при гейше — ошибка. 

Не понижать тон — ошибка. 

Гейша хорошо слышит и помнит каждое слово, и сможет им воспользоваться. 

Но чужая придурь сейчас на руку: информацию, фактически, подают на блюдечке, даже не накрыв салфеткой — она вся на виду. 

Но самая страшная ошибка заговорщиков даже не в этом. Они не смотрят, как мягко двигаются побеленные руки. Как отсвет пламени таинственно мерцает на простых шпильках, золотых нитях кимоно и оби. Как естественно и завораживающе, будто бабочки, взлетают и опадают украшенные искусным мастером веера. За это Санджи лишал бы жизни, выдавливал глаза и вырывал сердца, потому что зачем они им, если не наблюдать прекрасное? 

Впрочем, эти двое и так одной ногой в могиле, можно не торопить события. Да и под звуки сямисэна вообще не хочется никуда спешить. 

Санджи боится выдать себя лихорадочно стучащим сердцем, очарованным взглядом или сбившимся дыханием. Поэтому он стоит снаружи, всего-лишь прислоняется спиной к тонким рисовым стенкам, чтобы создать ощущение присутствия: он слышит шуршание кимоно, чувствует иллюзорную вибрацию от музыки и ненавязчивый запах благовоний. Он почти там. Почти видит лебединый изгиб шеи, затянутое в дорогие ткани стройное сильное тело, изогнутые в легкой улыбке губы. 

Вот бы увидеть воочию. Но нельзя ломать так старательно созданную легенду, не сейчас, когда их положение в этой стране такое хрупкое. Это даже не Дресс Роза, где было легко затеряться среди местных. Это черт-ее-раздери Вано, где все шиворот-навыворот, и почти каждый готов вспороть им брюхо только за то, что они не местные. 

Мысли текут плавно и раздражающе, бездействие злит. Закурить бы, хоть как-то отвлечься и успокоиться, но окно далеко, а дым точно отвлечет посетителей от танца молодой, но талантливой гейши О-Роби. 

Красота и мастерство могут быть оружием не худшим, чем остро заточенная сталь или заряженный ствол. Будь Санджи там, в комнате, он не смог бы оторвать взгляд от танцовщицы, начнись хоть потоп, хоть пожар. Даже если это станет последним, что он увидит — плевать, он умрет счастливым. Особенно, когда дело касается Робин. 

Одна из гейш — та, что играла на сямисэне — затянула ровным голосом песню, что-то о вишне, ветре и розовом дыме. Идеально подходит. Робин может рассыпаться лепестками, чтобы замереть ангелом за спинами жертв. Положить ладони на их шеи, нащупать пульс. Сжать пальцы до удушья или всего лишь развернуться и уйти, оставив мужчин недоуменно хлопать глазами. 

Санджи бы не растерялся. Положил бы свои ладони сверху, повернул голову, чтобы дотронуться до нежной кожи хотя бы щекой, а лучше губами. Услышал бы тихий смех и порадовался, что стал причиной хорошего настроения прекраснейшей из женщин. 

У мужчин страны Вано либо развита слепота, либо выдержка. Как можно просто стоять и смотреть, не стремиться хоть как-то сократить расстояние, сменить мелодию природы и вечности на нежность и страсть. Санджи отдал бы руки за возможность станцевать с Робин вальс, но, увы, заставлять ее двигаться в ужасно узком кимоно было бы издевательством, а не любовью. Да и не нужны ей его руки, своих предостаточно. 

Музыка стихает, разговоры становятся громче, и это заставляет недовольно морщиться. Грубо, мерзко. Как пятно жира на драгоценной гравюре. С другой стороны, заговорщики уходят, и одно это греет Санджи сердце. 

— Соседняя комната. Через десять минут, — раздается у него над ухом, и Санджи невольно улыбается. Говорят, у гейш ужасно сложно развязывается оби. Что же, он всегда готов помочь. 


End file.
